The Best Part of Vacations
by Diamond.Dot
Summary: Back in their hotel room, Draco and Hermione give in to their desires... WARNING: PWP. Don't like, don't read.


**WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS SMUT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. Let's not go and report things, just because you can't handle a bit of smut. I'd say that no one under 18 is allowed... but I'm not naive enough to think that will deter anyone who wants to read it. And I did that myself, so...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hermione or Draco. But I do own the hot, hot sex. Can I claim any resulting orgasms?**

 **A/N: Enjoy ;P**

They rushed into the hotel room, her kicking off her heels, him pulling his shirt over his head. She reached out for the light switch as he pushed her up against the door, kissing her hard. The minute she flicked the switch, Draco captured both her hands in his, pinning them above her head. He lightly bit her lip, eliciting a slight whimper from her. He let her arms fall back to her side making quick work of removing her shirt. Hermione looped her arms around his neck bringing him back towards her for another searing kiss. He leaned down and bit at the junction between her shoulder and her neck, and she shuddered. He smirked against her skin, and she retaliated by dragging her fingers down his chest and stomach to tease the edge of his jeans. His hips involuntarily jerked towards her slightly, and she leaned into him, swiveling her hips, brushing herself against the bulge in his pants. He growled, spinning her around to face the door, pinning her against it. As he ground his erection against her, she rotated her hips, deliciously grinding her ass back against him.

He slid his hands up from her hips to squeeze her breasts, making her gasp. She reached up to pull her shirt off, stretching her body for him to see. With practiced ease, he unclasped her bra, sliding the straps, slowly down her arms before cupping her tits. She arched into his touch as he pinched her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. He rolled them lightly, and she grinded back harder. She turned in his arms, kissing him hard, their tongues fighting for dominance.

She stepped back and slid her pants down her long, long legs, pausing for a moment. Draco looked up from undoing his belt to see her standing there, in just her lacy black panties, leaving just enough to the imagination, her naked breasts heaving as she caught her breath from their kiss. He redoubled his efforts to free his hardening cock from its confinements. He watched as she hooked her thumbs into her panties and slid them down to join the rest of her clothes on the floor. He finally succeeded to slip his own pants down, his cock jutting into the air. She eyed it hungrily, her eyes dark with lust. Her tongue poked out to wet her lips, and Draco grew impossibly harder.

Hermione stalked towards him, a predator on the hunt. She pressed her body to close to his, as he claimed her lips. With one finger, she traced a swirling path down his body, going lower and lower, until she wrapped her hand around his thick cock. Draco let out a hiss when she slowly stroked him. She kissed his lips, the corner of his mouth, his cheek, and his neck. Suddenly, she nipped at his skin, at the same time passing her thumb over the tip of his cock. She smirked at his groan, looking into his eyes as she slid her body towards the ground, settling herself on her knees. Still not breaking eye contact, she licked up the drops of precum from him, immediately wrapping her lips around the head of his cock. Her hand still pumping up and down, she sucked with the slightest pressure, once again swirling her tongue over the tip. She took him deeper into her mouth, mimicking the motions of her hand with her mouth. She bobbed on his cock, getting faster and faster. Draco's hands found their way to the back of her head, his fingers tangling into her hair, controlling her pace as he thrust his hips towards her. She brought him closer and closer to the edge, and then stopped and pulled back, making him moan at the loss. Hermione a zigzag on the underside of his cock, from the base to the tip, making him shudder before she took him deep in her mouth. Farther and farther she went, so slowly, hot, tight, and wet, occasionally swiping her tongue across him, farther still, until he felt his cock hit the back of her throat. A small "fuck" escaped his lips, and she moaned. Merlin help him, she moaned around his cock, the vibrations near enough to drive him to insanity. His hips snapped towards her again, forcing him deeper still. She pulled back, gasping for breath before returning to her fast, tight pace from earlier.

He stopped her just as he was about to cum. She looked up at him through her lashes and kissed the tip before getting up. His lips crashed down on hers and she moaned again, before pulling away and darting into the bedroom. He paused for a second before his mind caught up, and he followed her into the room. She lay there, sprawled on the bed, looking sexy as hell. He crawled to her and lied across her, kissing her passionately, first her lips, and then all the way down to her breasts. Her hands jerked up to grab the headboard for support as she arched into his touch. Draco flicked his tongue across her left nipple, grabbing her other breast with his hand. He licked across her breasts, gently nipping and sucking at the skin he could reach. His other hand remained busy, rolling her nipple between his fingers, squeezing her breast lightly. Switching his lips to that breast, he drove her to tiny moans and gasps. Suddenly, he bit down on her right nipple squeezing the left, making her squeal.

"Fuck, I love you making sounds like that," he growled into her ear, making her shudder. He inched his fingers down her body and across her thighs, never reaching the place where she wanted him most.

"Please, Draco, I need you to touch me." Her voice shook as she spoke, still riding on the pleasure high, her body yearning for an orgasm. He complied, sliding one long finger deep into her core. He slid it back out slowly before thrusting sharply back in again. Hermione's hands grasped at the bedsheets, as he fucked her roughly with his finger. When he removed it, she whined, the sound swiftly changing into a gasp as he flicked her clit, and then a heavy moan as he returned his finger to her wet pussy, along with another. Draco curled his fingers inside her, hitting her g-spot. This earned him many loud moans that increased in pitch and volume as he slammed his fingers into her. Her eyes flew open as she came, clenching around his fingers in a way that sent shocks straight to his cock.

He knew she was wet and waiting, so he lined his cock up with her entrance, and, with one sharp thrust, was fully sheathed in her tight pussy. Draco groaned at the feeling, pulling out almost entirely before slamming back into her. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, fucking her hard into the bed. Her hips matched his, taking his hard length deeper and deeper inside of her. Still harder he slammed into her, flesh smacking against flesh with the tempo of their fucking. Hermione's eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck," she moaned. Draco lowered his mouth to her breasts, and she shrieked incoherent sounds. The only thing he could make out was the occasional "fuck" or "harder." He brought his thumb to her clit and rubbed it in tight circles, and her moans turned to screams. Draco felt himself reach closer to orgasm as she raked her nails down his back, trying to find something to hold her to the ground as her orgasm hit her with the force of a hurricane. Her pussy tightened impossibly as she screamed out his name and clenched rhythmically around Draco's cock. The pressure pushed him over the edge, and with a "fuck, Hermione," he came hard inside her. She gasped as the aftershocks continued to jolt through her, sighing as she finally came down from her orgasm.

Draco rolled off her, panting, and lay beside her. She curled up against him, kissing him briefly, both falling asleep, completely spent, but never more satisfied.

 **A/N: Thoughts? ;) HMU for suggestions for future one-shots**


End file.
